Świąteczna afera !
Chris : Ostatnio w Centrum . SPA , miejsce błogiego relaksu , jednak nasi uczestnicy , nie mieli takiego relaksu jak się spodziewali. Zawaliła im się szafką , rozpętali wojne i przez nich mam zadrapane plecy. Pożegnaliśmy się z Judem , któremu o dziwo podobała się ta eliminacja. Dziwny chłopak . A co czeka was w tym odcinku , dowiecie się już za chwilę . Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Pokój przegranych '''Tyler : Nie dam , nie .. Blake : '''Oddaj mi rzesz to ! '''Tyler : Nie , to jest moje ! Blake ; 'Dawaj mi to .. ''Podchodzi i wyrywa mu z rąk konsole. Tyler zaczyna płakać niczym dziecko .. '''Tyler ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Tak nie wolno , nie wolno . on mi zabrał . Blake ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To co on wyprawia jako dzieciuch jest gorsze od tego co robił przed utratą pamięci . '''Tricia : Znowu się drze , niech ktoś go uspokoi . Spogląda na Blainely , która się smaruje opalaczem. Blainely : No czego ty chcesz , ja nie jestem od dzieci . Tyler : Nie , jej nogi śmierdzą i ma rozstępy .. Blainely : Co !? Podejdź tutaj do mnie .. Jen ; '''Ten opis szczególnie do niej pasuje. 30 lat na karku , więc stara .. '''Blainely : Co za bezczelność ! Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To grube babsko lepiej niech nie wchodzi mi w drogę ! . Pozna gnie Jen Masterson ! Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nikt normalny tutaj nie będzie , a ja nie pozwolę by ta małolata obrażała moją godną uwagi wspaniałą osobę . Apartament zwycięzców '''Lindsay : Znowu wygraliśmy , uczcijmy to toastem dietetycznej coli ! Gwen : Ja wole jednak zwykłą. Caitlin : Ja się też skusze. Justin : A ja chętnie wezmę. Trent : 'Cos za bardzo zgodni jesteśmy , ale co tam . '''Kristen : '''Pokonamy ich wszystkich ! '''Caitlin : 'Święta racja ! '''Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Pierwszy raz nie byłam od dawna w drużynie z Heather i Cortney . Co za ulga. Dobrze tutaj nawet jest i nie jest tak żle. '''Caitlin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Liczę ,że Gwen nie jest taka sama jak Trent , musze jej chyba powiedzieć o naszym rozwijającym się związku . '''Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ta drużyna mnie dobija . To jest show a nie grupowa sesja. Jesteśmy wrogami i czym prędzej niech się coś wydarzy ciekawego bo nie zniosę tego dłużej. Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Podjęłam decyzje. Zostanę w grze. I mimo wszystko licze ,że Lindsay zostanie moją przyjaciółką . Gwen trzymaj się od niej z daleka . Caitlin odciąga Gwen na bok. Caitlin : Powiem ci to wprost , zaczęłam chodzić z Trentem i nie będę się z tym kryła . Gwen : O , ok jest twój . Nie będę zazdrosna. Caitlin : To dobrze , a już myślałam o głupotach . no wiesz ,ze zapomni kim jesteś i będzie cie nazywał ex . Gwen : Mam teraz Duncana , więc wszystko gra. Caitlin : '''Ale się denerwujesz . '''Gwen : '''Dlaczego ? jestem spokojna. ''Podchodzi do nich Trent . '' '''Trent : O czym gadacie ? Gwen : Powodzenia w związku . Odeszła opychając Caitlin . Caitlin : '''Spokojnie , zaraz dojdzie do siebie. Jest trochę w szoku , bo za bardzo ją adorowałeś . Korytarz '''Chris : Hohohoh , wychodzić moje małe szkraby , wstawać . Nagle ktoś wyważa drzwi , to jest .. Lindsay : Mikołaj … Kristen ; Ja pierwsza … Tyler : 'Nie bo ja , małpy zostawić .. ''Nagle wskakuje na ręce Chrisa . '''Chef : '''Zostaw go ty karaluchu .. '''Chris : Ej .. , To ja Chris .. Blainely : Phi .. Co to za rajstopy Chefie …Tricia : Zobacz ty lepiej na Rona. Chris ; '''Witam was w świątecznej krainie , gdzie zaczniemy nasze dzisiejsze wyzwania. Ale mam dla was jedną ciekawą informację. Od tego momentu , tak dobrze słyszycie. Nie ma już drużyn !!!!! '''Kristen : '''CO!? '''Tricia : '''To popsuje moje plany . '''Jen : Caitlin : Jak dobrze , że nie musimy rywalizować . Caitlin : 'Wiem ''Tulą się do siebie . '''Justin : Tak , w końcu można rozmawiać z wrogiem . Blake : I tak nikt nie chciał z tobą gadać . Wtyka nos w komiks Chris : Idziemy ! Wszyscy ruszają za Chrisem. Tyler ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ja chcę dostać nową zabawkę , ja nie chcieć znowu mieć głupich świąt. '''Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Tyler jest taki słodki , jak się denerwuje . Choinka , koło fontanny '''Chris : Witajcie , w moim świątecznym raju ! Tricia : Śmierdzi tutaj zgniłymi jajami , jakieś czerstwe dynie i zużyte cukierki .. Blake : 'Cukierek to cukierek. ''Bierze cukierka i go je , Tricia i inne dziewczyny odsuwają się od niego . '''Blake ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''No co , trzeba brać jak są. I tak ich nikt by nie chciał . '''Chris : Wasze pierwsze wyzwanie to wylosowanie szczęśliwego prezentu , Odsłońcie kurtynę . Chef i Ron odsłaniają maszynę . Lindsay : 'A co w niej jest . '''Chris : '''Są tam rzeczy , lub inne nieznane przedmioty , które pomogą wam w zadaniu lub wręcz przeciwnie. Kto losuje pierwszy ? ''Wszyscy stoją i tupią lub gwiżdżą. 'Blainely : '''No na litość , co tam może być . Ja zacznę . ''Blainely ciągnie za wajchę od maszyny i wylatuje jej skunks , ona go podnosi , a on jej psika na twarz . '''Jen : '''Hahahaha ! Dla takiego widoku warto żyć . '''Blainely : Ty futrzak , nie mam zamiaru się przedrzeźniać ! masz być mi posłuszny . Po raz kolejny jej psika Jen : 'Zabawne . naprawdę . '''Chris : '''Twoje święto Blainely to 23 maj , święto ochrony praw zwierząt . '''Blake ; '''Ja chce następny . ''Podbiega i losuje obrazek islamskiego imana '''Chris : Święto 19 maja , święto rysowania Mahometa ! Gwen : Coś mi się wydaje ,ze nie ma takich świąt . Chris : 'Losuj Gwen '''Gwen : '''Co za bzdurę dostanę .. ''Losuje i wypadają jej tabletki na padaczkę . 'Chris : 'Święto chorych na padaczkę , 14 luty coraz lepiej .. Wszyscy się śmieją i po kolei podchodzą .Po kilku chwilach , wszyscy w końcu wylosowali swoje święta . '''Chris ; Ahahahaha ! Coraz lepiej .. Jen ; Czy dzień bez bielizny to na serio święto ! Caitlin : 'Ty nie masz dnia czyszczenia toalet ! '''Trent (W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Wszyscy dostali jakieś dziwne święta , i co mamy z nimi zrobić . Chociaż , dzień łapania za pupę jest ciekawy … '''Tyler ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Włóczykij , mój ulubiony . Nikt mi go nie odbierze. '''Chris ; '''Wszyscy mają już święta , więc czas zacząć pierwsze wyzwanie. Wy z waszym wylosowanym przedmiotem udacie się do stołów i przygotujecie niespodziankę dla drugiej osoby . Życzenia , prezent , cokolwiek .. Pokażecie to przede mną . Dam wam jakieś 30 minut .. ''Wszyscy biegną do stołów i zaczynana się szarpanina o zajęcie najlepszych rzeczy .. Przy stołach '''Gwen : Co ja mogę dać , hmmm . Nie no nic nie można dać w dzień chorego na padaczkę ! Kristen : 'Nie marudź , ja dam koszyk owoców i cukierki , to będzie najlepsze święto . '''Gwen : '''Masz coś normalnego jak halloween .. '''Kristen : '''Wiem i cieszę się z tego ! A i dziękuję za pomoc . Nie poradziłbym sobie bez ciebie. '''Gwen ; '''A mam taką małą prośbę , ufarbujesz mi włosy znowu na czarno . '''Kristen : '''Jasne ! ''Lindsay się na nie spogląda i jest coraz bardziej nadymana , nagle podchodzi do niej Tricia 'Tricia : '''Widzę ,że cię ostro wkurza. '''Lindsay : '''Nie masz pojęcia jak . To była moja przyjaciółka. '''Tricia ; '''Jak chcesz to pomogę ci z nią . '''Lindsay : '''Naprawdę , dziękuję . jesteś fajna . '''Tricia : '''Nie ma sprawy . A teraz zacznę robić dalej tego smerfa. '''Lindsay : '''A ja zrobiła już biust ! '''Blake : '''No całkiem ładny .. ''Wyciąga rękę ,żeby pomacać Lindsay bije go klepką po ręce i natychmiast ją odsuwa. 'Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Tricia ,będzie moją najlepszą koleżanką , jeśli mi pomoże , bardzo jej zależy ma mnie ! '''Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Caitlin , Nie zależy mi na tej laluni , to jest walka o głosy , a ja mogę z nią sporo zdziałać . urobię jeszcze Blainely i Kristen i bum . Gwen i Jen powiedzą papa , a ja zajdę do finałów i rozgromię te frajerki . jest jeszcze Blake , ale on nie jest mi do niczego nie potrzebny . ''Tymczasem po drugiej stronie stołu . 'Caitlin : '''Nic mi z tego nie wychodzi .. ''Nagle zbliża się smród .. '''Blainely : On znowu na mnie napsikał , chyba dobrze wyglądam. Ściąga okulary i widać parę bąbli i spuchnięte czerwone oko .. Caitlin : 'Wyjątkowo .. dobrze .. o jej .. '''Blainely : '''Cieszę się , a teraz właź do tego pudełka ty zgniły padalcu .. '''Caitlin : '''Nie , bo znowu .. ''Skunks znowu psika i wyrywa się z rąk Blainely .Zaczyna gonić go , a nagle Jen wychyla nogę i upada na ziemię .. '''Blainely : Nie daruję ci tego znowu . Jen : 'Nigdy się mnie nie pozbędziesz damulko . ''Blainely chwyta za Jen i nagle wszystko spada ze stołu '''Caitlin : niech to zniszczyłyście nam wszystko . opanujcie się .. Trent ; Działacie tylko na szkodę .. Nagle słychać huk , Tyler rozwalił krzesło na którym siedział Chris i choinka też się wywraca i zaczyna płonąć .. Chris : '''Moje Centrum !Moje .. ty ! Nie .. Oficjalnie jesteś wyeliminowany ! I liczę ,ze wam się uda zrobić ciekawe prezenty , bo jak nie to posypią się głowy , czy to jasne ! Żel do włosów raz , odpalić kolejkę dla Tylera Dwa ! '''Ron : '''Robi się .. '''Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; Kto to Tyler , bo ja zapomniałam !! Na serio ! Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Czemu mnie to nie dziwi , dzieciak nieźle się wtopił . '''Justin : Tak , moja płyta z osobami zmarłymi jest nietkniętą .. Chwyta ją i nagle się rozpada … Justin : 'Pewnie to wasza wina ! ''Wskazuje na Jen i Blainely .. '''Blainely ; Wszyscy coś ode mnie chcą ! Prezentacja dzieł Chris : Zanim naprawdę wpadnę w szał , zaprezentujcie swoje dzieła. Ron , zajmij się sceną . Gwen : '''To jest mój prezent z okazji dna osób chorych na padaczkę , tabletki przeciw padaczce … '''Chris : '''Nuda , dalej … '''Kristen : Talerz cukierków i owoców ! Chris : '''Słodki , ale za bardzo owocowy na Halloween , dalej .. '''Blainely : '''No ja nie mam nic , bo ona znowu mi wszystko popsuła ! '''Jen : Ja ! Ja ! Zwalaj na mnie .. Chris ; Wkurzacie mnie coraz bardziej .. Tricia : To mój składany samolot na dzień lotnika .. Chris : '''No to jest cos lepszego .. Co tam jeszcze macie ? '''Justin : '''Ja też nic nie mam '''Trent : Tak samo Caitlin : Jak już się przyznali to i ja .. Chris : Co z was za patałachy , nawet nie potraficie prezentu złożyć. W takim razie widzimy się na eliminacjach , A i Kristen , wygrywasz !! Mimo wszystko , twój prezent był normalny .. Blake : A mój ! Chris : '''Nie denerwuj mnie . Eliminacje '''Chris : Podliczyłem głosy , ale mam pewną nowinę . Ponieważ ktoś mi już użył kolejkę i zniszczył miejsce drugiego zadania , niestety eliminację przeprowadzę w nieco inny sposób. Zagrożone dwie osoby z największą ilością głosów pójdą ze mną . Kristen , wygrałaś wyzwanie , więc dostajesz dolarówkę jako pierwsza i z kim chcesz mieszkać w apartamencie .. Kristen ; Lindsay , tak chcę z Lindsay .. Lindsay : Dziękuje ! Chris : 'Lindsay , w takim razie proszę , to dla ciebie. ''Podchodzi i odbiera , potem obie idą na górę . '''Chris : '''mam tutaj jeszcze dolarówki dla ..Blainely '''Blainely : Nie licz na ulgę smarkulo . Jen : '''Idź się wypchaj papierem. '''Chris : '''Tricia , Caitlin , Trent.. '''Trent : '''Powodzenia Gwen. '''Gwen : Nie potrzebuję twojego powodzenia .. Chris : Dobra , wszyscy z wyjątkiem Blake’a i Gwen zabierajcie swoje dolarówki i wynocha , bo chcę jak najszybciej ich usłyszeć . Scena , dogrywka Chris : 'Gwen zaczynaj. ''Gwen , Niepewna wychodzi na scenę , zaczyna być puszczana muzyka , nagle zbiera w sobie złość i zaczyna śpiewać. Trent się temu przygląda i przysłuchuje zza drzwi . '''Muzyka : Ember Mclean - Remember Gwen : Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh! To było, To było lato, wiał wiatr, morze tuliło nas, Dla ciebie, ja poddałam się, Dwa tygodnie, a ty nie zadzwoniłeś Twoje życie toczy się dalej beze mnie Moje życie, utracona gra Ale nie powinieneś, nie powinieneś wątpić we mnie Zapamiętasz moje imię Och, Gwen, ty zapamiętaj! Gwen, jedyne co pozostało Och, Gwen, zbyt ciepła i czuła! Zapamiętasz imię me ! Twoje serce, jest naprawione, Mylisz się, teraz znieś wstyd Jak przyjemne odrzucić mnie, Niby nic ale prochy pozostaną Och, Gwen, ty zapamiętasz! Gwen, jedyne, co pozostaje. Och, Gwen, zbyt ciepła i czuła! Zapamiętasz moje imię! Oh-woo-oh-woo, Gwen! Ty zapamiętasz! Gwen, moje ulubione imię Gwen, zbyt ciepła i czuła! Zapamiętasz moje imię! Yeah! Zapamiętasz imię me ! Chris : To było , bardzo nużące , Serio , doczepiłaś się Trenta ?? Ron : '''Nie masz pojęcia o muzyce , to było przepiękne . '''Chef : Zgadzam się z tą opinią . Ron i Szef wstają i salutują w stronę Gwen , ta im odsalutowywuje. Chris : '''Nuda , ja tutaj liczyłem na świąteczny koncert , a nie płacz , dwóch beks. '''Ron : '''Co poradzę ,że mamy kruche serca. '''Chef : Zgadza się z tobą wojenny bracie . Oboje smarkają w chusteczki . Chris : 'Ok , teraz wystąpi Blake w swoim utworze U I U A A ''Wyskakuje zza kulis i zaczyna śpiewać Muzyka Witch Doctor - Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang '''Blake :'' Hej Szamanie podaj nam magiczne słowa!'' W porządku, jedziemy - uh eeh, ah ah, ting tang, walla walla, bing bang W porządku! Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang (x6) Powiedziałem szamanowi, że byłem w tobie zakochany! (x2) A potem szaman powiedział mi co mam robić Powiedział mi Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang (x4) Powiedziałem szamanowi, że ty mnie nie kochałaś naprawdę Powiedziałem szamanowi, że ty mnie nie kochałaś A potem szaman dał mi tą radę Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang (4x= Ty trzymałaś swoją miłość z daleka, byłaś skąpcem A ja przyznaję, że nie byłem mądry Więc wyszedłem, by znaleźć siebie u gościa, który jest mądrzejszy I on podał mi sposób na zdobycie twego serca! Uh eeh uh ah ah (x3) Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang (x4) Ron : Jednym słowem Chef : Beznadzieja . Chris : 'No to teraz to wy żartujecie. To było genialne , kocham ta piosenkę . Niestety jestem jedynym mądrym krytykiem w tym jury , dlatego Gwen , zostajesz w programie. '''Blake : '''nie , nie ja nie chciałem odpaść … '''Chris : '''Zamiast kolejki , mam dla ciebie zsyp pokrak . ''Chris ciągnie za dźwignie i Blake spada w dziurę . '''Gwen : Uff , udało mi się .. 'Chris ': Masz szczęście . Wracaj do pokoju Przegranych . Kategoria:Odcinki Centrum Totalnej Porażki